


The Boy Formerly Known As Miracle

by DeadlyChildArtemis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Designation:Miracle, Gen, Mild Injury, References to Background Character Death, mild gun violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyChildArtemis/pseuds/DeadlyChildArtemis
Summary: Inspired by umisabaku's Designation:Miracle series.Hinata Shouyou was never much good as an assassin, and he has long since divorced himself from his previous identity as GM-O394, Orange. But there are some experiences you can't un-live, and some knowledge you can't forget.All you can do is move on, and keep living.A series of loosely connected Karasuno-centric oneshots.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Have a Seat (While I Take to the Sky)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841490) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



> I've wanted to write some Hinata-centric D:M fic for so long! Of course inspiration only strikes when I have 2 essays and multiple projects on the horizon, so I hammered these two chapters out quickly.  
> I meant to save these two chapters as drafts until I got umisabaku's permission, but I hit the wrong button and now they're already posted, whoops! Sorry umisabaku, looks like I'm asking forgiveness rather than permission.

1\. It was the little, almost unnoticeable things, that really indicated the kind of life Hinata led before he joined Karasuno. Sure, Hinata was famous for his animalistic glare and unbelievable reflexes, but those were things any decently strong volleyball player could achieve.

No, it was things like Hinata’s ability to hear pained noises and immediately discern the level of seriousness of the injury. He seemed to delight in the ordinary grunts and groans of players pushing their muscles to their limits, or getting bruised from diving onto the floor one too many times. This ability didn’t even become obvious from most injuries, like the time Narita was hit in the head by Asahi’s powerful jump serve and had to be taken to the hospital for overnight observation.

Tanaka had come to practice with a small cramp in his arm. He had figured it was the kind of thing that would go away with a proper warmup, and that had seemed to help at first. But during spiking practice the pain came back much stronger than before, and he let out an almost inaudible hiss at the pain.

Almost immediately, Hinata had materialized at his side, asking, “Where does it hurt, Tanaka-san?”

Kageyama, who had followed at Hinata’s heels, added, “You’re hurt? Then you shouldn’t be practicing, Tanaka.”

“Geez guys, that was quick!” Tanaka said, wincing at the sharp twinges in his arm. He wrapped his hand around his bicep. “I think I pulled something in my arm. I’ll go to-”

“You need to put ice on it immediately,” Hinata interrupted, an unusually serious look in his eyes. “If the tendons in your bicep tears, you’ll need surgery. We need to get you an anti-inflammatory to reduce swelling- ah!”

All at once, Hinata seemed to come back to himself. A dark gate had lifted from his eyes. “I-I mean, we need to take you to the nurse! Immediately!”

Practice had come to a standstill, several other players approaching the site. A worried silence had fallen over the gym.

“Wow, ok, Doctor Hinata,” Tanaka said, quickly breaking the quiet. “I didn’t realize you were such a medical expert!”

“I didn’t think he could fit such large words in his head,” Tsukishima said in his usual mocking tone, any concern locked firmly away.

“Still,” Daichi interrupted, “Both pieces of advice were sound. Hinata, take Tanaka to the nurse. I’m sure they have ice and aspirin there. Oh, and Tanaka? No spiking with your right arm for at least a week.”

Tanaka grimaced harder than he did when the pain spike first hit him.

“Yessir.”

Hinata and Tanaka left the gym, the sounds of volleyball practice continuing behind them.

As they walked, Hinata was quietly consumed by his memories. O394 was meant to be support for the others. Eventually that meant he had to learn to be the team medic. He wasn’t designed for it, obviously. But the one who was died early, and it was clear someone needed to take that duty over. He had already been trained to spot the signs of injury, and his job as a scout meant that he could get to anybody quickly, so it naturally fell to him.

O394 hadn’t hated the job, not really. He actually probably liked it a little better than the one he was designed to do, because he could save his teammates’ lives that way. But that also made it stressful. They weren’t supposed to hide their injuries from the doctors, but everyone knew that injury tallies were one way they calculated who was to be scrapped and who was good enough to stay, so some of the ones who weren’t declared Successes yet or felt their status was in jeopardy came to O394. That was how Silver ended up in Room 101. They were caught, and both got sent there. But Silver was still weak from his injuries and couldn't take it.

Still, he valued the way that he could help his injured teammates with that medical knowledge, and so he retained that knowledge, even as he let the memories of combat training and scouting tactics fade away. Hinata would never have the skills to really be more than a first aid assistant, but it was something he could use for volleyball, and so he didn’t mind keeping it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in Hinata's second year, after the Spring Tournament ends. It should be fine if you're not a manga reader since Hoshiumi and Kamomedai have already been introduced in the anime though!

2\. Yamaguchi was definitely lost. They were in Nagano for weekend training camp with Kamomedai. The two teams had gone for a warmup jog, but Yamaguchi hadn’t been paying attention and must have missed a turn somewhere. He wasn’t sure if it was his imagination, but the streets seemed to be getting darker and scarier. 

Hinata, he was sure, would just laugh this off and probably befriend a stray cat or make a new rival while he waited for someone to come find him. Kageyama was scary enough that no one would even try to fight him if he was lost and alone. Tsukki would never even get lost, he was way too smart for that. 

A loud motorcycle roar indicated that he was not alone. Yamaguchi pressed himself against the dirty, graffitied wall as headlights flooded the alley.

Back at the Kamomedai gym, Hinata bounced anxiously as he waited for Yamaguchi and the third years to return. “Do you think Yamaguchi’s ok?” he asked Kageyama and Tsukishima, though he made sure not to speak loudly enough to frighten the new first years. “Our run was only 20 minutes long, they should have found him by now.”

“Calm down, dumbass,” Kageyama snapped, grabbing Hinata by the hair. “Give Captain Ennoshita and the others more time, it hasn’t been that long yet. Anyways, it’s not like  _ you _ could find him any faster.”

Kageyama knew he had made a mistake when instead of settling down, Hinata instead perked up, grinning like he had a great (terrible) idea. He crouched, bouncing a few times, before beginning to glow a bright orange. 

“Oi! Wait a moment, Hinata bo _ ke- _ ”

Hoshiumi, the Little Giant and new captain of the Kamomedai team, excitedly leapt out of the gym to launch himself at Hinata, prepared to give his grand speech about the long awaited rematch of the little giants- only to be blown back by a gust of wind as Hinata activated his power for the first time in nearly a year and flew into the sky.

Yamaguchi was in trouble. The motorcycles had belonged to a terrifying looking gang of tattooed men and women. And they had parked in a loose semicircle around him. The leader of the gang, a heavyset man with a beard halfway down his chest, approached him with the confident swagger of a man who had killed before and gotten away with it. 

“What have we here? A pipsqueak of a high school student?” Long Beard leered into Yamaguchi’s eyes, breathing tobacco smoke into his face. 

Yamaguchi had been bullied as a child, and had spent his whole life chasing after a boy who had once been nearly twice his height. Now he was 180 cm, taller than the average Japanese high schooler, and he had never felt smaller. 

Tsukki would laugh in this man’s face. Kageyama could probably glare him into submission with his scary aura. Hinata would be scared but face him with twice the bravery to make up for it, the way he had faced down an entire courtroom full of government people looking to put him and his fellow Generation behind bars.

Yamaguchi pulled himself up to his full height and declared at the top of his lungs, “I am Yamaguchi Tadashi, Karasuno Boys’ Volleyball #9, pinch server! My teammates will be looking for me!”

His shout was loud enough to echo through the street, enough to make Long Beard flinch back at the noise for just a moment before redoubling his murder glare.

“Your teammates will be looking for you, eh?” Long Beard growled. “Then I guess we better make this quick. We can’t have witnesses know where we’ve been, after all.” He made a fluent move, and suddenly there was a gun pointed at Yamaguchi’s chest. 

Any confidence Yamaguchi had withered away and died. He trembled staring at the weapon. He could already see the orange glow of a gunshot as if in slow motion... 

Yamaguchi had been easy to find. Even without Hinata’s keen sense of vision, he could easily hear the shout Yamaguchi made. Up nearly 100 feet in the air, he could even see Ennoshita, Tanaka, and Kinoshita as they combed the streets looking for Yamaguchi. 

When Hinata focused on Yamaguchi’s location, though, a cold fear shot through him, and any sense of accomplishment at finding him so easily vanished. 

GM-O394 had never been a very good soldier. He never liked fighting, and went out of his way not to kill enemy combatants, even when he was supposed to. Still, he would cut off his own legs before letting his teammate get hurt on his watch. 

O304 fell sharply, slamming his elbow into Long Beard with the full force of a 54 kilogram boy dropped from several stories up. He kicked the gun away, and rolling with the continued momentum, grabbed and launched Long Beard into the closest gang members, who had still not reacted to his sudden presence. Wasting no time, he grabbed Yamaguchi, and took a running leap into the sky. 

Yamaguchi struggled to comprehend the last few moments. In the blink of an eye, he had gone from seeing his life flash before his eyes to being carried several dozen feet off the ground by his unlikely savior. 

“...Hinata?” His voice was thready from the adrenaline rush and the lightness of the air.

“It’s ok, Yamaguchi,” Hinata reassured him. “You did a good job calling for help. It was thanks to that I was able to find you so quickly!”

“Right.” Yamaguchi mustered up a weak smile. “Thanks for rescuing me. I think I’m gonna pass out now.”


End file.
